heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Bennet
Noah Bennet is a character from the NBC drama Heroes played by Jack Coleman. Character History Season One Volume One Bennet first appeared in "Genesis" at the apartment of the late Chandra Suresh in India and followed the man's son, Mohinder, to New York. Noah is revealed to be fully aware of the abilities of his adopted daughter Claire in "Don't Look Back", having apparently stolen the tape that Zach filmed of Claire testing her healing factor powers. His reaction to the information about his daughter seemed mixed. In "Collision", he captured Matt Parkman and recorded the telepathic policeman's brainwave patterns, with help from his associate, the mysterious man Matt saw in "One Giant Leap". Also in that episode, he told a restrained Matt, "I don't work for any organization that has initials" in response to inquiries as to whether he works for the FBI or the CIA. Later, in "Hiros", Noah and his associate kidnapped Nathan Petrelli after finding him in bed with Niki Sanders. Noah also ordered his associate to erase the memory of Brody Mitchum, the student football quarterback who tried to rape Claire. In "Better Halves", Noah ordered Eden McCain to keep Mohinder Suresh from returning to India and questioned her about what he has learned about the other characters' abilities. Noah thought that Hiro Nakamura's ability to stop time was "cool", but ordered Eden to bring Isaac Mendez, whom they call "precog", into the lab. He is disturbed by Hiro's declaration to Peter Petrelli, "Save the cheerleader. Save the world." In this episode, Mr. Bennet claims to have arranged for his daughter, Claire, to meet the couple who he identifies as her biological parents: Hank and Lisa. Mr. Bennet eavesdrops on her meeting with them from another room, and as Hank and Lisa leave, he thanks them for assisting him. Season Two Volume Two Noah and his family go into hiding under a new last name. They leave Texas and find a new home in California. Everything does not go well, he is constantly watching Claires actions and tells her to keep her head down so no one expects her "ability". He tells her not to go back to her old life as a cheerleader and she cannot date. Noah secretly works with Dr. Suresh to break apart the Company he used to work for from the inside. He is in conctact with Suresh over the phone and tells him of their next moves. First Noah tells Suresh to find the rest of the eight painting Isaac Mendaz has painted. Suresh becomes a friend of Robert Bishop, a lead in the Company, and is hired by him to work there. The plan was going as planned until Suresh finds the eighth painting in the series which shows Noah, shot through the head with Claire and a boy in the backround. Noah becomes even more over pretective of Claire and lowers the rate of what she can do. Claire, however finds a friend, West, and discovers he has the ability of flight. They secretly begin to date. Noah is still unaware because he is more concered with destroying the company. Suresh begins to doubt Noah's plans and starts going over on the Company's side. Noah cautions him and tells him "that's what they do". Everything goes downhill when he discovers Claire's connection to West, a boy he had abducted when West was twelve. Noah begins to think of only his safety and demands the family to leave California. Claire refuses to leave and tries to continue with her life. Noah gets the rest of the paintings which reveals a possibility of Suresh shooting him. Later, Noah confronts West and tells him that they need to help Claire. Soon later, Suresh, who is part of the Company, abducts him and tells him to drive away. Suresh holds him at gun point and urges him to give them Claire, saying she could help people. Suresh and his partner, Elle Bishop, hold him in an alley before West comes and takes out Elle who was about to get aggresive with Noah. The tide turns and Noah ends up pointing the gun and Suresh. West tells him they need to get out of there so Noah leaves Suresh and goes with West who is carrying the unconcioius Elle. Noah is told by his wife that Claire has been kidnapped by Bob Bishop, so in return, he holds Elle hostage. He and Bob come to an agreement and they meet by the beach with their hostages. Bob first gives Noah Claire and then he gives Bob Elle. Once Claire was safe with Noah, he tells West to fly out of there with Claire. However, Elle burns through her restraints with her power and shocks West and Claire out of the sky. Noah shoots at Elle, getting her in the arm. Claire lands on the ground first to prevent harm to West. By then Noah is holding his gun at Bob saying that the Company will end with Bob's life. Before he can shoot, Suresh fires at Noah, shooting him in the eye. Killing him. Claire tries to help him but West flies her out of there leaving Noah's dead body. ]] Claire then tells her mother about the death of her husband and tries to console her. Noah however, is given regenerating blood which Bob got from Claire, heals, and wakes up in a crude, medical facility. Season Three Volume Three Volume Four Role *The Horn-Rimmed Glasses that Noah wears are almost iconic, and were actually originally meant to be round but horn-rimmed glasses were used in the final cut due to cast changes and because the writers did not think "The Man With The Round Glasses" sounded good. References Bennet, Noah Bennet, Noah Bennet, Noah Bennet, Noah Category:Volume Four Main Characters